mihsignstationfandomcom-20200214-history
Big FM
Big FM '''is German commercial radio station owned by Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland. The station broadcasts news and music programmings for young people. History Broadcasting started April 1, 2000 in Baden-Württemberg. Sunshine Live has been broadcast on the frequencies since 20 November 1999. In Rhineland-Palatinate there is a cooperation with Radio RPR, here '''Big FM took over the frequencies of the former hit radio RPR Zwei in August 2003. In the Saarland Big FM sends since 5 September 2005 on the frequencies, on which before Jam FM Saarland was distributed. The studios of Big FM are located in Koblenz, Cologne, Ludwigshafen am Rhein, Mainz, Saarbrücken, Stuttgart and Trier. The presenters are René Krämer, Reece, Frank "Till" Simoleit, Dani Wiese, Lola Weippert, Marlen Gröger, Fabian Kapfer, Aline Lehmann, Thomas Sachsenmaier, Rolf Vogl, Rob Green, Daniel Kaiser, Jenny Kreuzinger and "the Storb". In addition, Father Ernst Kusterer, Béatrice Krist and pastor Heiko Bräuning present the Big FM Nighttalk and the announcement format Big Pray. At the end of 2010, the LMK announced that in addition to Big FM, NRJ Group with Energy Rheinland-Pfalz and Regiocast with Now FM also applied for the expiring Big FM broadcasting license. In March 2011, the LMK came to the decision that the licenses be extended with Big FM. The broadcaster committed itself here increasingly to produce broadcasts in the Rhineland-Palatinate studios. On December 17, 2012, it was announced that Oliver Pocher will temporarily host the morningshow as of January 2, 2013. Due to his television activities, he was not live in the studio. Pochers activity was only a temporary solution and was originally limited to three months. Until then, the station hoped to have found a new morning presenter for Hans Blomberg, who had previously moved to 104.6 RTL. Despite a new presenter Pocher was a few months continue to hear in the morning show. Several times a year large-scale party series are organized in major cities and metropolitan areas, eg. Eg the Big FM City Clubbing or Big FM Party Night. Since the parties take place in several discos and bars at the same time, one ticket gives access to all participating venues. The moderators and Big FM DJs are distributed to the various discos. From May 4, 2012 to July 2016, Big FM broadcasted an additional program called Big FM World Beats in the DAB+ standard in Baden-Württemberg and Rhineland-Palatinate. Previously, this program, which mainly broadcast music from the Balkans and Russia, spread only via Webstream. Since August 2016, the main program is broadcast on DAB + instead of Big FM World Beats. Big FM World Beats is thus again a pure Internet broadcaster. Big FM has taken over the media partnership for Rock am Ring for 2018 and is offering a special radio service in the area around the festival under the name Big FM Ring Radio on the FM frequency 87.7 MHz. External links * Official website Category:Radio stations in Germany Category:Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland Category:RTL Group Category:Bertelsmann Category:Launched in 2000 Category:Germany